


congratu-fucking lations

by alwaysayes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Mentions of alex/maria, Multi, Reynolds Scandal, songfic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysayes/pseuds/alwaysayes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You took a rumour, of which two people knew. They accused you of nothing, and you spun an elaborate tale of an affair of which nobody has accused you. Eliza begged you to take a break, but you refused to. Alexander-”<br/>“Angelica-”<br/>“You’re so scared of what your enemies can do to you! What you seem to forget every time is that you only ever lose to yourself.” She spat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	congratu-fucking lations

**Author's Note:**

> i am Full Of Regret

Angelica stormed into the restaurant, a firm frown set deep into her face. 

She burst across the room to where Alex was sitting.

“Alex,” She spat. 

“Angelica.” He replied, taking a bite of his muffin.

“I can’t believe you. You’ve invented a new kind of stupid. There’s damage you can never undo, there’s permanent damage to everyone involved, including Eliza. This is worse than a child opening all the cages in the zoo, the child is innocent. You, on the other hand, are an idiot. You knew what you were doing, you know how you damaged her, you obviously didn’t think this through.” Angelica paused.

“Angelica-” Alex tried.

“You took a rumour, of which two people knew. They accused you of nothing, and you spun an elaborate tale of an affair of which nobody has accused you. Eliza  _ begged _ you to take a break, but you refused to. Alexander-”

“Angelica-”

“You’re so scared of what your enemies can do to you! What you seem to forget every time is that you only ever lose to yourself.” She spat.

“Angelica, Jefferson-”

“You know why he can do what he wants? He doesn’t confirm rumours with a response! Congratulations!”

“My legacy-”

“Congratulations! You’ve broken someone’s heart but all you can think about is your legacy. You’ve redefined it.” Angelica hissed.

“I had to . It was a political sacrifice, everyone makes one at some point!” Alex replied, looking down at his plate.

”Sacrifice?” Angelica hissed, jerking back like she had been burned.

“I lived in London. I hated my husband so much, it was a loveless marriage, I lived  _ only  _ to read your update e-mails. I lived for you and Eliza. I look at you and think what have we done with our lives and where has it gotten us? But it doesn’t wipe her tears or my years away.”

“I had to!” Alex firmly insisted, look her hard in the eye.

“I’m back here, and I’m here to stay.” Angelica said. “Do you know why I’m here?”

“You’re here for Eliza.” Alex said at the same time Angelica said “I’m not here for you.”

“Alexander, I know Eliza like I know the back of my hand, you can’t find anyone like her. She’s trusting and she’s kind and she’s still willing to take you back after this. A million years from today she brought me aside and said that you were hers. I listened to her and stood by. Do you know why?”

“Why?” Alex asked dryly.

“I love her more than I love anything else in this entire universe. She deserves the world, and you’ve given her what is essentially a shattered snow globe of a small town. She deserves so much more than what she’s gotten from you. I will choose her being happy over yours or mine any time in the world. Since day one, Eliza has been the best thing in my life. In yours. In John's. In everyone's.”

“Angelica, Eliza can make her own choices.”

“Never lose sight of the fact that you’ve been blessed with her. She’s way more than you deserve. She is the best thing that has ever happened to you. So, congratulations. I hope you know that from this point on, every sacrifice you make will benefit my sister. Give her the best goddamn life she could ever have.” Angelica spat.

“Angelica-”   
“Congratu-fucking-lations, Hamilton.”

And with that, she spun on her heels and exited the restaurant. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry i was listening to congratulations and this happened???? a lot of it is lyrics but like.... i pulled this out of my ass and wrote it in like ten minutes


End file.
